Stranger In My Own Body
by S.C. Rage
Summary: The Fourth Kazekage is about to have a baby, but everything doesn't go as planned
1. Chapter 1

The entire village was buzzing with talk of the Kazekage's lover going into labor. The Kazekage stood above his new-born baby girl about to faint, for the third time since the delivery began, and watched as Chiyo performed the jutsu to seal the Shukaku in his giggly little girl. He felt happy with himself, but it wasn't until his little girl suddenly started crying and screaming that he realized, "I just gave the power to hold the world at bay to someone that in 12 years will end up PMS-ing.", so he called a meeting. Ten of the sand village's greatest shinobis cringed from the back of a darkened room as they watched the once proud Kazekage cowering in fear of a 10 inch baby girl. He put the baby on the table and began to rant about how the baby (he hadn't bothered to name her yet) would grow up to be a menace. The shinobis looked at the baby rolling in the middle of the table and then at him, seriously considering having him committed to an insane asylum, until the baby started throwing a temper tantrum……

It took a half hour to calm the baby down and another half hour to clean up all the blood and tend to all the wounds. Once she was finally asleep, the shinobis began to put their plan (not a very well thought out plan I might add) into effect.

The Kazekage inspected his newly transformed baby. His once giggling baby girl was replaced by an eyebrow less baby boy that seemed to do nothing but stare at you with an expressionless, almost angry, look. "A small price to pay for some peace of mind" thought the Kazekage to himself.

Recounting the day's events he declared "My baby boy shall be named Gaara, and he will begin training as soon as he can walk. He will be trained as a weapon of the Sand Village."

* * *

12 years later…………………

Kankuro peeps into to Gaara's room, shielding his face in expectation that Gaara would at the very least through something at him. Temari then stuck her head in from the opposite side, calling Kankuro a pathetic little wimp under her breath. To both their surprise they found Gaara sulking at the edge of his bed. Gaara lifted his head and said "Kankuro, Temari, can we talk?" Kankuro walked cautiously, taking long gazes at the posters of half naked boys and the gay porn scattered all over the floor and walls.

Kankuro's face was red by the time he reached to Gaara. "Kankuro I'm confused," Gaara said still staring at the ground," I have all the normal guy parts but I don't feel normal, have you ever felt like that big brother?" Kankuro's face drained to a pale white. Temari hesitated, still hung up on the gay porn lying so openly on the bedroom floor, then asked "Gaara, where is all this coming from?" Gaara lifted his head boldly, stared Temari straight in the eyes and said "I think I'm gay."

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other for a second then screamed "DAD!!!!!!!!!!"

The Kazekage came running with a shower cap on his head and a towel wrapped around him. "What did you do to Gaara Dad?" "Damn…. How the hell did she figure me out!? he screamed in his head. He back away slowly towards the door, then made a dash for it. He ran frantically towards his chambers and cowered behind the door, trying to think of a way to escape the glaring eyes of Temari and Kankuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura had arrived at the Sand village an hour earlier than expected, and what they found had worried them. They had never seen the village so quiet before. As they begun to make their way through the village, there was no villagers in sight. Looking closer, they began notice villagers cowering inside their houses. Fearing the worse, they hurried towards the Kazekage's Chambers

Unfortunately, the sight in the Kazekage's chambers was no different. The halls were buzzing with people zipping back and forth with pained expressions on their faces. Those who weren't rushing back and forth were ducking behind desks and tables. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto blurted out. Just then Temari darted out from under a nearby desk and covered Naruto's mouth. "Shut up you idiot…. Unless you wanna get yourself killed" she whispered. Kakashi chimed in asking, "Care to explain what's going on here?"

Temari pulled Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura into a nearby room, looked down the hallway to make sure Gaara wasn't around, then closed the door behind her. "Listen good 'cause I'm only gonna say this once… It's Gaara's time of the month" she admitted as quietly as possible. They looked confusedly at Temari, still trying to process what she just said. "What do you mean 'his time of the month'? Gaara is a boy!" Naruto asked breaking through the awkward silence. Temari sighed and continued on "In the middle of every month Gaara goes through this phase where he gets very grumpy and irritable, then to make it worse his sand gets out of control and homicidal."

Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto couldn't believe what they were hearing. They're inquiring was interrupted by the terror filled scream of a young man right outside the door. They looked cautiously out the window and found that Gaara had impaled one of the sand shinobi with his sand and was now ominously standing over him. "You see what I mean?" Temari whispered. They ducked just out of sight, as Gaara stalked off towards his bed room.

Temari paced outside the door of Gaara's room. "I really hope he doesn't kill me after I tell him" she thought with a grimace. She let out a heavy sigh and slowly opened the door. "This better be good" Gaara snarled. He glared at Temari as she slowly made her way across the messy room and sat cautiously next to him. "I need to tell you something" she said flatly. "Make it quick" he snarled while pulling the covers over his head. "There no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna say it….. You're a girl" She said, while inching as far away as possible. "What the hell are you talking about?" Gaara asked, now convinced that Temari was just trying to worsen his already foul mood. "You're a girl. Dad turned you into a boy when you were a baby using some jutsu" she replied. "You're crazy" he snapped "Remind me to kill you in the morning." "Gaara think about it, the monthly mood swings, girly tendencies, and the boy fancy. You're a girl trapped in a boy's body" she reasoned. "That's impossible, Dad would never… damn" Gaara said realizing that she was right. Gaara sprang up and stormed out the room. "Where are you going Gaara?" Temari called after him. "To see Dad" he called back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gaara knows" Temari blurted out as she barged into the Kazekage's chamber. "WHAT!" he shrieked "how did he find out?" "Um…that's not important" Temari replied coyly "All that matters is you getting away before he finds you." "I refuse to run from my son…I mean daughter…..um child" he replied and sat back contently in his chair. "Suit yourself, but don't complain when Gaara tortures you or worse" Temari retorted as she left.

The Kazekage was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork, when he was overcome by a paralyzing sense of danger. He looked over his shoulder warily and met with Gaara's blood thirsty glare. "How could you do this to me?" Gaara growled. "G-gaara, what are you talking about" the Kazekage replied while slowly back up towards his secret emergency exit. "When were you gonna tell me that I wasn't always a boy Dad?" Gaara snapped back. "It was for your own good son….. I mean Gaara" he replied before ducking into his emergency exit and quickly shutting it behind him.

The Kazekage popped out of the other end of his emergency tunnel with a grin on his face. He was sure he was safely away from Gaara, until he looked up. "You thought you could run away from me" Gaara asked flatly, as the Kazekage's face went completely pale. "N-now Gaara y-y-you can't kill me… I'm your father" The Kazekage stuttered in fear. "I'm tired of hearing your pleas" Gaara muttered before punching his father in the face, knocking him out instantly.

The Kazekage awoke groggily to find himself lying on the floor in a place he had never been before. The smell of freshly shed blood overpowers him immediately. " HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he screams. "Don't bother….no one can hear you" Gaara says flatly from a shadowy corner of the room. "G-gaara is that you? What did you do to me?" he growled bitterly. "Nothing… yet" Gaara replies with a wicked grin. "Someone will notice that I'm missing" his father snaps back. "No need to worry your arrogant little head about that. I've already left a note saying that you're left for private training and suggesting the village elders appoint a temporary Kazekage in your absence." The Kazekage bowed his head in defeat, acknowledging that he had not only trained his son well enough to kill him at a moments notice but also to orchestrate a kidnap so skilled that he was almost sure never to be found. "And now let us begin" Gaara said with a menacing grin.

Gaara's sand made a soft hissing noise as it slid across the floor toward his father. In a moment, the sand pinned him to the floor, solidifying around his hands and feet to keep him in place. Gaara stooped over his father and stared at him intently; "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked finally. "I always meant to….I just didn't know how. I'm sorry" the Kazekage pled. "It's a little too late for your apologies" Gaara replied flatly as he pulled out a knife from his bag. Ignore his father's whimpers, Gaara steadied the knife in his hand and began making deep jagged cuts along his father's forearms. As he continued to make his way down the Kazekage's body, he stared and his father grimly and said "Now you must suffer for what you did."


End file.
